Leo Merlin Dracon (WoG)
Leo Merlin Dracon is the son of Draco Leonardo Dracon and Charlotte E. Yeager and is one of five Witches sucked into Gamindustri. He first appeared in Chapter 4 of Witches of Gamindustri: Dawn of Witches in Leanbox, and is the Witch focused on in Witches of Gamindustri: The Idol of Leanbox Personality To be added... Background To be added... Biography Witches of Gamindustri: Dawn of Witches Leo's introduction was an encounter he had with some Terits (which he calls "Blockies"). After using his magic to create an arrow to fire at them, he tried using an old wooden bow he had found in the forest to melee one that had gotten close to him, breaking the weapon. With this having been done, he chose to run until he reached the main city and ended up crashing into the Basilicom (he had no clue what it was called at the time). After a moment of saying hi to the building, he wandered inside and looked around until he found Vert's room, where her computer got him intrigued due to his unfamiliarity (it had a screensaver showing some colored lines creating patterns). Initially confused for Ran-Ran, Vert sleepily let him in without getting up, and he looked at the "new" piece of technology before being greeted by Vert with a spear to the back of his neck. After some explaining and showing his familiar's features on his body, Vert decided to let him stay in the Basilicom. Witches of Gamindustri: The Idol of Leanbox Some time after being brought into Leanbox's Basilicom thanks to Vert, Leo worked on a character she had him make for an MMORPG she was playing. After around an hour of fighting a boss, Leo decided to get going on a Quest Yvoire asked him to handle. While hunting Terits, he heard someone singing and, after some searching, ran across a young girl who is surprised to notice his familiar. He tried to talk to her but is greeted by her guitar hitting him in the head, preceded by screaming loud enough to make him cover his ears. Afterwards, he is forced to handle a batch of enemies who appeared to have been attracted to the noise. Later on in the short, Vert treated him to a 5pb concert in Leanbox, and even took him backstage to meet the idol, who ends up being the girl Leo ran into. After chatting for a bit, Leo returned to Vert and Yvoire and is asked a few questions by the goddess. Equipment Wooden Bow - His starting weapon, this was broken by him when he chose to swing it at a Terits. Simple Bow - This bow was given to Leo in order to replace the Wooden Bow he had broken. This, as well as later weapons for him, has a quiver that is able to create arrows when needed as well as help him use his magic. Powers and Abilities (This will be used to point out Leo's attacks and skills based on HDN Re;Birth1's mechanics when he begins battles.) Magnet Rise - Using metals from inside his quiver, Leo is able to create a platform and can use his magic to make it levitate [Hits: 0 (This seems to increase the likelihood of avoiding attacks due to height advantage) Trivia *Leo was the fourth character announced within the final five chapters of Strike Heroes: Himebana, his parents, weapon(s), and name being shown in Chapter 14. *He is so far the only Witch who is able to materialize ammo for his weapon. **He is also the only Witch who has lost a weapon due to an action he performed, having hit a Terits with the Wooden Bow and breaking it after impact.